


Love of my Life    (Peter Parker x Stark!Reader)

by boldlyeatpasta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Reader-Insert, marvel cinimatic universe - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spider-man homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyeatpasta/pseuds/boldlyeatpasta
Summary: Your dad, Tony Stark, is sending you to school at Midtown High School for your Junior year, where your best friend, Peter Parker goes, so that you can interact with more people your age and still be safe. After all, Spider-Man wouldn't let the one he loves get hurt.





	1. News Flash! You're Going to School!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a story based on one of my OC's, but instead of my OC its the reader! Hope you enjoy! Also note that the timeline doesn't really fit with any movie, its just kind of an AU but not completely.
> 
> Please comment what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not much goes on in this chapter, this is more just setting it up a little before anything too big happens. Enjoy!

     I was working in the lab with my dad, Tony Stark. Neither of us were actually working on anything, more like tinkering. It was nearing the end of summer, which means that I wouldn’t be able to see Peter much anymore, as he had to go to school. I’ve been homeschooled my entire life. He was really the only kid my age that I interact with.

     “You got anything to say to me?” I asked, noticing that my dad wasn’t acting like his normal self around me lately.

     “Might as well.” He said, turning to face me. “Pepper’s gonna kill me if I wait to tell you much longer,” He muttered.

     “Tell me what?”

     “I… I’m sending you to high school,” He said, avoiding my gaze. I stood shocked for a minute. My protection has basically been his number one priority since I was born- especially after my mother died- and so he never sent me to school, knowing that being his daughter put a huge target on my back.

     “You’re what? Are you feeling okay?”

     “Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he said while rubbing his temple. “I’m sending you to Midtown, the same school as Peter.”

     “When do I start?”

     "A few weeks. You need to go and choose your electives at some point and are gonna need to do some testing for placement and all that shit. Oh, and I’m having Peter taking you shopping for any supplies you need for school.”

* * *

    "So, how long did you know?” I asked Peter as we walked into the store.

     “Well, Mr. Stark told me about it, but he was still toying with the idea at then. If I knew for sure, I would have told you.” Peter assured me as he dragged me down the isles of the store, to the back where they kept the school supplies.

      After he told me the basics of what I needed, we went off to search for suitable supplies. I was over on one side of the section, looking at pencil cases when Peter suddenly shouted for me.

     “Hey, Y/N! How ‘bout these notebooks?” He beamed, holding up notebooks with different Avengers, most notably Iron Man and Captain America. I started laughing as I walked over to him.

     “Imagine! You walk into the school and suddenly, the famous Y/N Stark pulls out a notebook with her _dad_ on it!” Peter laughed. We ended up digging through the pile of notebooks looking for all of the different ones and grabbing as many as we could. We quickly grabbed the rest of the stuff we needed and went to check out.

     “I could use a coffee. You?” I asked Peter.

     “That sounds amazing right now,” he responded, and we walked to our favorite coffee shop.

* * *

     We were laughing our assess off as we were walking back into the common room, where most of the Avengers were sitting. I’m pretty sure I saw Wanda, Sam, and Natasha smirking.

     “Hey lovebirds, lunch is in the kitchen,” Natasha shouted at us, and I blushed at the nickname. She knows I like him despite all of my denying it, and my dad would kill us anyway if we so much thought of flirting. Besides, it’s not like he likes me anyway, right?

     “Who cooked this time?” I asked, ignoring Natasha’s nickname for us.

     “I did, so don’t worry, it's edible,” Wanda said, and Peter and I walked into the kitchen.

     “I say, let's grab a shit ton of food, and go watch a movie.” Peter proposed, already starting to grab junk food.

     “Sounds like a plan,” I responded with a grin. “Star Wars?”

     “You know it,” Peter said, his arms full of chips and an assortment of candies.

     “How many are we gonna try to get through this time?” I asked as I started grabbing some more food and drinks.

     “At least the original trilogy.” He said as we made our way to my room.

     “We could try and get the prequels in too. It's only about one so we’d be up till about two.”

     “I’ll tell Aunt May I’m spending the night then,” Peter said, smiling.

     As I set up the movie, Peter started setting up all of the food, blankets, and pillows in their usual position for our Star Wars marathons.

     “Whose turn is it to read the intro?” I asked, plopping down on the bed next to Peter and adjusting the pillows and blankets so I was comfortable.

     “I think it’s yours.” Peter and I switched off reading the intro to all of the Star Wars movies in different, usually overly dramatic, voices.

     “It's a period of civil war!” I started in an annoying, high-pitched voice. “Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the eeevvill Galactic Empire!” Peter laughed as I continued to read out the intro.

     As usual, we ended up quoting the movie because when you've seen it as many times as we have, it's hard not to.

     We didn’t end up getting through all of the movies, falling asleep halfway through _Revenge of the Sith_. We got through about three bags of chips, ungodly amounts of candy, and at least a pack of soda between us.

     Not that I’d ever admit it out loud, but falling asleep on Peters' chest is wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know that I hope this will end up being a pretty long fic, but it's my first long one that I'm planning and that it is my first one here on Ao3! Hope you enjoy!  
> (And don't worry, it will get more interesting from here, I promise.)
> 
> (Also, sorry for the shitty writing)


	2. School, a.k.a Living Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just wanted to know that any classes mentioned in this fic are all classes that are available at my school because I don't know exactly what classes would be offered at Midtown. Of course, the basics would be about the same but any electives or extracurriculars would, of course, vary not only by the school but also probably by state soooo

     “Miss Y/N, it’s time for you to get up.” I heard F.R.I.D.A.Y say, and I groaned and hid my head under my pillow. Why did school have to start so damn early?

     “Miss Y/N, it is your first day of school, you can’t be late.”

     “I really don’t give a fuck right now,” I said, but pulled myself up and out of bed. Grabbing the outfit I set out yesterday, I headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

     I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. I mean, all my life I’ve rarely interacted with kids my age, and when I did, it was all of my moms' friends kids, and I was only four when she died, so it's not like any strong bonds were formed. And after she died, dad wasn’t exactly at his best, so all of moms friends stopped talking to him and I was left alone. Just me, my dad, and eventually Pepper.

     “Hey, Y/N, I made breakfast for you,” Steve said, placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of me. Him, Bucky, and Sam always went on a run in the morning but they were always out and back by the time I woke up, so it was weird to be up before they left. I guess I’ll have to get used to it.

     “Who let a zombie in the house?” I heard Nat say.

     “Ha ha, very funny,” I said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. “I’m not used to getting up this early like you guys.”

     “Yeah, well, you better get used to it real quick because this is what it's going to be like for a while now,” Nat said.

     “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

     “Ms. Y/N, Happy is waiting downstairs to drive you to school,” F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

     “Thanks, tell him I’ll be down in a minute,” I responded, shoving the last of my food into my mouth. “Bye guys!”

     I got up and ran over to the elevator, and down to where Happy would be waiting for me. My nerves just keep getting worse and worse. I was tapping my phone against my fingers when the elevator doors opened, revealing an annoyed Happy- a very common sight.

     “Let’s go, I’ve been waiting for you,” Happy fumed.

     “I’m coming!” Once I got in the car I opened up my phone and went to my messages.

_**Mini Stark**_ **to _Spider-Boy_** **:** _Hey Pete, could you meet me at the school? I don’t know my way around and if someone I knew were there that would really help with my nerves_

_**Mini Stark**_ **to** _**Spider-Boy:** You don’t have to of course, if you’re meeting up with friends or something _

**_New Message from:_ **

**_Spider-Boy_ to  _Mini Stark_ :**  _Yeah of course! I can meet you in the front, would that work?_

     I sighed in relief. Sure, I might be the “Famous Y/N Stark,” who can go to crazy charity events with hundreds of people and have the media looking at me constantly, but that I can deal with. A bunch of horny, hormone-induced, judgemental teenagers who would love nothing more than to act like they are my best friend, then spread rumors about me behind my back? No thanks, I’d rather not. Knowing that Peter’s going to be there helps though.

_Yeah, that would be great! Can’t wait to see you! :)_

 

* * *

 

     When I got to school, it took me a little while, but it wasn’t hard to find Peter. I could spot that boy in a heavy fog a mile away. I started walking toward him when he spotted me. His face instantly lit up, and a smile spread as he waved for me to come over by him.

     “Hey, Peter!” I said, giving him a hug.

     “Hi.” He said, returning the hug. “It’s so weird to see you here. Like, I knew you were going to be here, cause I mean Mr. Stark told me about it, and I mean we went shopping for your school supplies, and we even talked about you coming here but it’s still super weird, I mean in a good way an-”

     “Nerd,” I heard someone say. I looked down and saw a girl reading a book on the steps.

     “That’s Michelle. You can call her MJ,” Peter said. “Oh, and thi-”

     “I’m Ned! Holyshityou’reactuallyY/NStarkohmygodthisiscrazy.” Ned said, shaking my hand like crazy. “Peter talks about you all the time.” He said, and I blushed a little

     “I-no-not _all_ the time, I mean,” Peter stammered, extremely flustered.

     “Why don’t we head inside?” MJ proposed, standing up and closing her book.

     “That’s a great idea,” Peter agreed as he turned to head inside.

 _“Is that Y/N Stark? Oh my god no way,”_ I heard people whispering.

_“I heard she sleeps around a lot, like her dad,”_

_“Oh my gosh, we should so try to get a picture later.”_

     “Hey Y/N, you okay?” Peter asked, a look of concern plastered over his adorable face.

_Shit, did I just call him adorable?_

     “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry,” I said and followed Peter into the school. Barley here a few minutes and people are already talking about me. Great.

     “Hey, just ignore them,” Peter said, placing his hand comfortingly on my arm

     “Huh?”

     “I’m not deaf, Y/N. I can hear people talking about you,” Peter clarified.

     “Oh.”

     “Hey, you’ll be fine. Just show everyone that charming personality I know and love,” He said with a smile. “I mean, you know, as like, a friend.” He continued, extremely awkwardly as I blushed.

     “Quit flirting, Parker, we’ve got to get to class,” MJ called.

     “I-Wha-I wasn’t-I’m not-I’m not flirting!” Peter shouted, both him and I blushing furiously, while MJ laughed.

     “Sure. Hey Y/N, what class do you have first hour?” MJ asked.

     “Ummm let me check,” I said, pulling out my phone and opening up my schedule. “Looks like I’ve got English first. What a great way to start off the day.” I noted sarcastically.

     “Oh hey, me too! Who’s your teacher?” Ned asked.

     “Mr. Miller.”

     “Sweet! Same class! What about you Peter?”

     “Hm? Oh yeah, um, let me see… Yeah, Mr. Miller too!”

     “I’ve got government now. See you later then,” MJ said with a brisk wave, and we headed off to our classes.

     “Feel free to sit where ever you like,” Mr. Miller said when we reached the classroom. He was a fairly young teacher from what I could see. There were a few other kids already in the room, but not many.

     “Hey Y/N, how about we sit over here?” Peter asked. He was pointing to a few seats in the middle of the classroom. We walked over and set our stuff down.

     “Ms. Stark?” I heard Mr. Miller call.

     “Yes?”

     “Could you come back here for a second?” I got up and walked over to Mr. Miller’s desk.

     “Do you need something?” I asked.

     “I just wanted to tell you that I know this is your first time in an actual school, so I will be lenient with you for a while, but don’t expect it to last.” He said, looking over the edge of his glasses. “However, you are exceptionally bright, so I’m sure you will do just fine.”

     “Thank you, sir.”

     “Now, go sit down. Class is about to start.”


	3. Everyones Favorite: School Lunches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School lunches are the worst, you're already tired of school and it's only been a week, and a Star Wars marathon leads to something a little more.

     “Okay, class! It’s almost time to go, but before you leave make sure to grab a worksheet that's sitting on the desk by the door!” Mr. Luts, my math teacher, said, right as the bell rang. I started packing my stuff up when I heard someone walk over to me.

     “Hey,” I heard someone call. Looking up, I saw it was Flash.

_      Greeeeaaaaaat. _ I thought.

     “So,” He said, leaning against the table. “Are you free this Saturday?”

     “Sorry, not interested,” I replied, hoisting my backpack up and onto my shoulder.

     “C’mon! Just one date! I’m so much more fun than that weirdo, Penis Parker, that you keep hanging around with!” He called, throwing his arms up in the air, but I ignored him and headed to my next class, which was science. When I got there, Peter was already there and sitting down.

     “Hey! I saved you a seat,” he said, motioning to the spot next to him.

     “Thanks!” I said with a smile. We talked for a little while until the bell rang, and Mrs. Keller walked in.

     “I’m too lazy to teach anything today, so I’m just going to take attendance, and get the seating chart in order. Then you’ll be free to do whatever.” She said sitting down. “To an extent,” She added.

     Peter and I were patiently waiting for her to finish taking attendance so that we could talk again. I say patiently, but I really mean we were dying to talk.

     Of course, when she calls my name, there's the look of astonishment in her eyes that’s happened in all of my classes. They always try to hide that look, but it never works. And then the murmur of the students talking about me. Right after she called my name, though, Peter and I just went straight to talking, trying to keep our voices down at least, and ignoring everyone and everything around us.

     Class went by in that weird way, where it feels like it was super fast and yet also extremely slow. When the bell finally rang, we immediately shot out of our seats and grabbed our stuff.

     “Come on! Ned and Michelle have the same lunch as us,” Peter said, grabbing my hand, and we ran out of the classroom. I blushed, thinking about how  _ this adorable boy is holding my hand _ . We weaved our way through the crowd until we reached the cafeteria. Once we spotted Ned and Michelle, we walked over to them and set our stuff down.

     “Oh thank god! It's finally lunch! I’m so hungry! I’m not used to eating this early. I’m used to be able to grab food whenever I want, and I’m really not liking this change,” I said.

     “Well, don’t get your hopes up. School lunches are notoriously shitty,” Michelle said.

     “Honestly, at this point, I don’t care.”

     “Whatever you do, don’t  _ ever _ get the schools meatloaf,” Ned said, shuddering.

     “Note taken,” I said, and we went off to get our food.

     “Here goes,” I said, taking a bite of my lunch.

     “I’ve had worse,” I said, after contemplating for a moment.

     “How have  _ you _ had worse food? You’re a  _ billionaire _ ! You have access to the  _ best food the world has to offer _ !” Ned said, incredulous.

     “My dad _cannot_ cook*,” I said, taking another bite of my food.

 

* * *

 

     The rest of the week went by pretty fast, but I was already so sick and tired of school, and it had only been five days.

     “Peeeeeeter,” I said as we were leaving school.

     “What?”

     “You should come over so that we can have a Star Wars marathon. School is stressing me out and I need a break.”

     “That sounds great,” He said, smiling, and we headed off to the Avengers Tower.

     “Okay, pillows, blankets, sodas, chips, candy. Anything else?” Peter asked, looking at the pile of crap we had on my bed.

     “Nope. Let’s get this marathon started!” I said. This time, Peter set up the movie while I set up the food, blankets, and pillows.

     “Okay, my turn or your turn to read the intro? I think I did the last movie, but I’ll do it again.” Peter said, sitting down on the bed next to me.

     “You do it,” I said, snuggling up next to him. “You’re better at it.”

     “Let's see…” He said, thinking for a moment as the scroll started to appear. He read off the intro in his best Alan Rickman impression, which he was terrible at, but it was still hilarious. I was so tired that I was barely paying attention to the movie.

     “Falling asleep on me already?” Peter said. I had managed to make it through A New Hope, but was slowly falling asleep more and more throughout Empire Strikes Back.

     “Hmm?” I hummed, looking up at Peter. My eyes darted to his lips, and I noticed how close we were. And after what seems like a few seconds and yet also an eternity, what little space that was left was gone, and his lips were on mine.

     It started off slow, but became more and more heated, his hands trailing up my back, my hands reaching up to the sides of his face. Eventually, we pulled apart, right as the iconic lines played, but I was barely paying attention.

**_I love you_ **

**_I know_ **

     “Mr. Stark is going to kill me,” Peter said, his forehead resting against mine.

     “Mmm, that's a problem for later,” I said, kissing him again.

     Of course, that just so happened to be the exact moment the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I don't know if this is true or not, but yeah
> 
> Actually starting to get to the romance finally! Haha whoops.  
> Once again, sorry for the shitty writing.


	4. Overprotective Dad ModeTM

    _“Mr. Stark is going to kill me,” Peter said, his forehead resting against mine._

_“Mmm, that's a problem for later,” I said, kissing him again._

_Of course, that just so happened to be the exact moment the door opened._

     

* * *

 

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell everyone about this!” Nat said, a look of triumph on her face. “Wanda owes me ten bucks.”

“Don’t tell dad!” I yelled, knowing full well that he would go into Overprotective Dad Mode TM , and probably never let us see each other again.

“Why not?” Nat asked. “And how long has this been going on?”

“This is the only time anything has happened,” I said. “And dad would flip out!”

“Yeah, he very specifically told me to  _ not _ flirt with Y/N, and, well, yeah,” Peter said.

“Everyone is going to love this,” Nat said, leaving the room. “WANDA! YOU OWE ME TEN DOLLARS!” She yelled. I went over and closed the door after her.

“So,” Peter said, walking over to me. “Can I kiss you again?”

“I’d love that,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in. He put his hands on the sides of my face, leaned in and kissed me.

And it was  _ bliss. _

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ You did what?!” _ Ned said, incredulous. Michelle was just smirking. “So are you guys, like, dating now?”

“I don’t know. Parker, are we dating?” I said, looking over at him, taking another bite of my food.

“I-well-uh-we didn’t really talk about it, but uh- I mean if you- that would be great.” He said, a flustered, blushing,  _ adorable _ , mess.

“Then, yeah we’re dating,” I said, a smirk spreading across my face.

“Just don’t tell anyone!” Peter said.

“Why not?” Ned asked.

“Because if my dad finds out, he’ll freak, and the media would be all over us, and that’s a pain in the ass,” I said.

“Mr. Stark also warned me to stay away from Y/N, so he’ll kill me if he finds out.”

“Are you ever gonna tell him?” Michelle asked.

“At some point. But not yet,” I said. “Not quite yet.” With that, we got up and cleaned off our trays as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We all walked to our next class, Personal Finance, which we happened to have together. We get there and sit in our little corner of the room, waiting for class to start.

“Okay class, you are going to do a project!” The teacher, Ms. Williams, said once class started. “You and a partner, who you can choose, will be planning out a four-day trip on a budget. You will be randomly assigned a location from a premade list.”

“Hey, Y/N!” I heard Flash call from across the room. “You want to be my partner?”

“Nope,” I responded, rolling my eyes and internally groaning. A few people laughed. 

We decided that Peter and I would be partners, while Ned and Michelle were partners. When Ms. Williams came around by us with the hat that had the different places in it, I pulled out a piece of paper and read what was on it.

“San Francisco!” I said, looking over at Peter with a huge grin. “You want to come over tonight to get a head start on this?”

“Sure, but I’m going to need to stop at my place first. Oh! We can go to Mr. Delmars and get some food!” Peter suggested, and I smiled.

“That sounds great!”

“Awwww, look at those two lovebirds,” Michelle said, her head resting on the palm of her hand, her elbow propped up on the table. I shot her a fake glare, the started laughing.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Making sure I texted Happy saying I was walking home with Peter, so he didn’t need to drive me, I waited by the front doors of schools. Normally I get a few glances, but, usually, everyone leaves me alone. Today, however, a small group of girls came up to me.

“Hi, um, you’re Y/N Stark, right?” One of them asked.

“Yeah,” I said, a little wary.

“So like… how did you and Peter meet? Because I notice you guys hang out a lot,” She asked, and I did a small sigh in relief, because it wasn’t something crazy personal, like most people who come up to me ask. Usually, the questions were along the lines of ‘how many people have you dated?’ or ‘what's it like living with all of those hot guys/girls?’ and honestly, those questions are getting annoying.

“Well, I met him through his internship at Stark Industries. Since I live at the tower, I saw him like everyday, and eventually we began talking and became friends,” I said. For the most part, this was true. He didn’t actually intern at Stark Industries of course, and he wasn’t actually there everyday, but he was there often.

“So has he actually met all of the Avengers?” A different one asked.

“I think so,” I said. “What, did people not believe him?”

“No, not really. I mean, a total nerd like him, meeting the Avengers?”

“As far as I can tell, the entirety of the school is nerds,” I said, right as Peter walked out of the building.

“You ready to go?” He asked, looking between me and the group of girls.

“Yeah, let’s go. Bye!” I said, waving to them and smiling.

“So, what did they want?” He asked.

“Wondering how we met.”

“And you told them?”

“The Stark Internship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay sorry this chapter is shitty and sorry it took so long to upload, I didn't know what to write I guess. Had a slight writers block. Aaannnyyway, I'll try to update again this week.
> 
> Sorry for shitty writing!


	5. The High School Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow my tumblr, pansexual-writer!

     It’s been about a month now that I’ve been going to Midtown High. The only people that know Peter and I are dating are Ned, Michelle, and all of the Avengers except my dad. The buzz, for everyone else of course, of having someone famous at their school has died down some, which I am eternally grateful for. It means I get a lot less questions than previously, but there's still the occasional whisper.

     “Homecomings coming up!” Ned said excitedly at lunch.

     “Oh yeah. What is homecoming exactly?” I asked. This was my first time actually going to school, so I’ve never experienced a school dance. I’ve obviously heard of homecoming, but still had no idea what it was for.

     “Well, it's for football, when they play a home game again after a while,” Peter said. “It's really an excuse to have a dance, I think. People usually ask their dates to homecoming in really cheesy ways with homemade posters and stuff that have cheesy puns.”

     “Interesting,” I said. “We’re all going, right? Because I have never been to a school dance and I need to experience it at least once, and it’ll be no fun if I don’t have my amazing friends and boyfriend with me.” I said while giving them a stern look.

     “Sounds good to me,” Peter said, giving me a smile and squeezing my hand. I smiled back at him.

     “I’m in,” Ned said, and I beamed.

     “Well, someone needs to chaperone you guys, so I guess I’m coming,” MJ said, barely looking up from her book.

     “You and Michelle could go dress shopping together!” Peter proposed, and my face lit up, while Michelle gave Peter one of her famous ‘I’ll kill you’ looks.

     “That’s a great idea! Michelle pleeeaassseee!” I begged. “Help me live the true high school experience!”

     “Fine, but you’re buying,” She gave in, and I reached over the table and hugged her.

     “You’re the best!” I grinned.

     “I think we should all do dinner together too, what do you guys think?” Peter said.

     “I’m down,” Ned replied.

     “Do we wanna go out or to someone's house?” MJ asked.

     “We could order food and bring it to someone’s house,” I proposed.

     “Oooh, good idea Y/N!” Ned lit up. “Who’s house though?”

     “We could probably go to my house. I highly doubt anyone would mind and if they do there'd plenty of space to avoid us.” I suggested.

     “That works for me,” Peter agreed, while Ned and Michelle nodded yes.

* * *

 

     A blast of warm air hit Michelle and I as we walked into the store. It was much appreciated after the bitter cold of the fall air. We both stopped a moment to gain our bearings, then headed deep into the store, searching for homecoming dresses.

     “Over here,” MJ called, and I followed her around the corner, to see a small section stuffed with dresses. MJ immediately started browsing through the nearest rack, while I first walked around a bit.

     “Oh yeah, shorter dresses are usually what people wear for homecoming, while longer dresses are for prom,” MJ said, while she took a dress off the rack and examined it, before draping it over her arm.

     We continued searching for a while, as dresses continued to pile high on our arms. Eventually, we found a fitting room and started trying on the first round of dresses. The cut on the first one made my body look really weird. So that was a no. The second one was MUCH too short. So that was another no. And so it went on like that for a while. Any dresses that I liked went in one pile while the others went to another.

     I was about three dresses in when I found one I loved. I tried on the last two for good measure, but I didn’t like them nearly as much as the other, so they went in the pile of rejects.

     “MJ!” I called lightly, getting her attention. “I found the one I’m going to get!”

     “If you still have it on, let me see it!” MJ said as I heard her dressing room door open.

     I walked out of the dressing room and turned to face Michelle.

     “Holy shit. Might want to be careful, Peter might end up drooling all over you,” she said, and I let out a light laugh. “Okay, well I’m done, and I’m assuming you are too, so you ready to go?”

     I nodded and then went to change back into my normal clothes. MJ and I headed to the counter to check out, but thankfully the lady behind the counter didn’t recognize me. I really didn’t feel like dealing with that right now. Or ever. But some days were better than others.

     After we finished at the store MJ and I went out for lunch, then headed home. 

* * *

 

Follow me on Tumblr at [Pansexual-Writer](https://pansexual-writer.tumblr.com/)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... Sorry that I took so long to update! I was planning to write more during the summer but, uh, that clearly didn't happen. School just started again, but I'll try to write more. I did plan out some more of the story so, hopefully, that helps with the writing process some. Anyway, I'll try to go back to a weekly posting schedule.


End file.
